Powered locking/unlocking and powered latching/unlatching of doors is becoming more favored, both as part of a central locking system and to enable more effective weathersealing of doors and greater freedom in styling and design. Power actuated unlatching of doors provides advantages. For one, many of the mechanical linkages and components needed for conventional manual inside and outside door handles can be dispensed with. Additionally, unitary lock and latch modules of standard form can be provided which can be quickly installed in doors of a wide range of vehicle models and types without special adaptation.
An example of power unlatching is described and claimed in PCT Publication No. WO00/11290 (Meritor). This document discloses an overriding element that interacts with a manual release lever to engage a drive connection from a power release actuator when the manual release lever is actuated and disengage the drive connection when the manual release lever is not actuated.
The present invention seeks to overcome, or at least mitigate, the problems of the prior art, in particular to provide a more compact and cost effective latch mechanism.